Kent Swanson
}| }| }} |image = https://media.aop.com/curric/aop-sets/curriculum2010/a_lan0700_2010/9/la709m22.gif |voice actor = Marty Belafsky |notebook = Cocky young photographer. |job = Photographer |mission = Cut From the Same Cloth Photo Challenge Photographer's Pride |weapon = Handgun |gender = Male |age = 24 |race = Caucasian |}} Kent Swanson is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a zombie in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is an incredibly zealous photographer who was encountered in Paradise Plaza during the scoops Cut From the Same Cloth, Photo Challenge, and Photographer's Pride. Story Dead Rising Cut From the Same Cloth Kent is seen wandering Paradise Plaza, shooting the zombies with his camera and his handgun. As Frank approached him, Kent attempted to coach him on how to properly photograph a subject. He offered to model for Frank and challenged him to take better photos than the ones he took. If Frank failed to photograph Kent as he requested, he will fail this scoop and Kent will not be encountered again. If you please, you can kill Kent in this mission. If you attack him, he will say "H-hey! Cut that out! I'm a pacifist!" But if you kill him, you can take his handgun, and it will say 'KENT SWANSON IS DEAD" across the screen. This prevents him from ever showing up again, and you get a handgun. Photo Challenge As per their agreement, Frank met up with Kent to deliver the pictures he took. Kent demanded to see Frank's erotica shots. After seeing Frank's photos, he challenged Frank to a final showdown the next day. If Frank failed to show Kent a photo with a Erotica rating higher than 700PP, he will fail this scoop and Kent will walk away, laughing, and will not be encountered again. Photographer's Pride Kent returned at noon the next day with a survivor, Tad. He revealed that he had the idea of shooting the moment a person is zombified, and throws a zombie larva at Tad. Frank quickly stomps on it, saving Tad and ruining Kent's shot. This prompted Kent to attack Frank in anger and disbelief. If Frank failed to show up before noon, Kent will reveal that he has already shot his desired photo, showing Frank a picture of Tad with a parasite crawling into his mouth. He then pointed his gun at Frank's head and stripped him of his clothes and weapons. After declaring that a photograph of Frank being killed will bring him to the top, Kent attacked Frank. After he was defeated, Kent requested Frank to take a picture of him as he died, saying "It'll look good on your mantle." Frank refused and tossed Kent's camera away in disgust as the fallen photographer died. Infinity Mode Kent appears at Paradise Plaza from 2:07:00 to 2:19:00 carrying pie, coffee creamer and steak He appears again at the Warehouse from 5:00:00 to 5:07:00 carrying the same items he had before. Chop Till You Drop In Chop Till You Drop, Kent appears as a zombie. Zombie Kent wears a camera around his neck that flashes at regular intervals. He can attack Frank by a jump kick, by firing his handgun at him, or by throwing a grenade. Battle Style Unlike most other psychopaths, Kent does not possess a unique weapon. Aside from his camera, he uses only a handgun. However, his speed and the possibility to strip Frank of his weapons makes Kent a legitimate opponent. Jump Kick: He attacks mainly by jump kicking in a manner similar to Frank's jump kick. This attack is capable of knocking Frank to the floor. It is a Photo Op. Handgun: If Frank is far away, Kent will pull out his handgun and fire several shots consecutively to stun Frank. Roll: Kent can also do a quick roll on the floor to get away from Frank or to close the distance between them. At the end of the roll, he can follow up with a jump kick. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: Up to 10,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 30,000 PP Items Defeating Kent rewards Frank with a photography book, which respawns in front of Colombian Roastmasters in Paradise Plaza. Survivors Defeating Kent in Photographer's Pride allows Frank to rescue the following survivors: * Tad Hawthorne Scoops * Completing Cut From the Same Cloth gives Frank the opportunity to take on Photo Challenge. * Completing Photo Challenge gives Frank the opportunity to take on Photographer's Pride. * Completing Photographer's Pride gives Frank the Camera 2 book which increases PP rating by 100%. Trivia *Kent carries four cameras on him at all times. *If Frank ignores Otis' call about Cut From the Same Cloth and never receives the scoop, after 8pm upon entering Colombian Roastmasters, Kent (with no health bar) will immediately scream and drop dead. *Kent will still be registered as a psychopath if he is photographed or killed during Cut From the Same Cloth or Photo Challenge. *Kent bears a striking resemblance to Larry Butz from Capcom's Ace Attorney series. *Kent is also very similar to Leon Bell as he is in the same profession as the protagonist and both are convinced that they are superior than the protagonist. *Kent is one of the two psychopaths who Frank encounters more than twice. The other is Carlito Keyes. *It is possible Kent is one of four survivors who escaped the Entrance Plaza outbreak alive, as Kent's violent shot show him pulling off a headshot in the Entrance Plaza. The other three to make it out would be Frank, Isabela, and Dr. Barnaby. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths